Alyssa
Alyssa is a guard at Majlinka transit camp and a former member of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Leopard who like Rhiannon occasionally works with the Junta police but she more commonly works at Majlinka. In her police service she wears a light blue blouse, a black knee length skirt, black leather gloves, standard coloured tights, a black belt across her waist and high heels whilst at Majlinka she wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a white, black and red striped scarf, a blue jacket, standard coloured tights, black leather gloves and high heels. Personality Alyssa hates the leader of the Road Rovers Hunter as much as she hates the leader of the A.M.S Tatyana often calling them incompetent leaders unlike Omar, Osama and Velupillai because the organizations those three animals run does not get captured by the Junta whereas the women's wing of all the organizations excluding the Animalian military students and the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army because they are all women based organizations get captured as prisoners of war. She also says that the Road Rovers are also just as incompetent as Hunter because not only does it's women's faction get taken prisoner so does it's men's faction with two members of it dying in captivity, Exile being killed by the army and Blitz being killed by a militia. As a result she is very active in supressing resistance ordering kidnapping squads breaking up resistance groups and other dissidents though she keeps the Road Rovers the A.M.S and the D.A.P.R.A together as well as the women's factions of the L.O.A, the A.R.A and the mujahideen. Alyssa is also well known because she also takes enjoyment of male deaths one of them being Oscar being drowned in the North Sea but she also watches the drowning of also Zelimkhan and Ilya, although she hates all organizations of the resistance mainly those involving women she also hates both factions of the Road Rovers as much as she hates the A.M.S who describe her as the most evil guard ever known. This also highlights her conniving nature and being pleased with humiliations of prisoners of the Junta, having megalomaniacal tendencies, having a patronizing personality and having no regard for life. She also has very little care to others and it is said that the only thing Alyssa cares about is power, with many others she is widely regarded as a true bully but also others are pleased with her ambition wanting to expand the Junta's power to which Mechanikat and many others object to but in the end she accepts her arrest. Downfall After the Junta years Alyssa is arrested by the Animalian Patriotic Front and sent to the Animalian Tribunal. At her trial she is found guilty of all charges brought against her and sentenced to spend the rest of her life in prison but though this is the case she is released for good behaviour when she and other associates are pardoned by Hunter. Today she lives in Animalia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Criminals Category:Villains